1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for generation of digitial advertisement displays in real time at digital TV-transmissions.
2. Discussion of the Background
Advertisement displays which are utilized in connection with for instance sport events, which are televised, normally consists of an advertising message which is applied to a supporting material of paper, plastics, metal etc. The displays therefore normally are not exchangeable during the event itself, but may be exchanged depending on which companies that want to have advertisement space at respective event. The total advertisement space therefore, at each specific event, can be said to be restricted to the for that purpose intended advertising places. The technical problem the invention relates to is to bring about a device and a method which at digital TV-transmissions makes possible one in principle infinite number of advertising messages at in advance decided places by at transmission utilize digital image processing.
To find out whether the prior art describes and possibly solves this problem a preliminary investigation was made at which the following documents were found.
D1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,494 PA1 D2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,455 PA1 D3: EP,A2 424 648
D1 describes a device which compresses a set of TV-signals, such as a main program signal and a great number of demographically selected advertising messages. The great number of compressed TV-signals are combined to a combined signal for transmission on one single TV-channel. A TV-receiver which receives the combined signal identifies characteristics of a televised viewer, and selects a specific TV-signal from the compressed TV-signals from the received combined signal depending on the characteristics of the viewer.
D2 describes an interactive multimedia system with distributed processing of video image information in nodes arranged in a cable TV system. The nodes can be used to distribute customer adapted advertisement to TV-viewers.
D3 describes a method and a device to transmit demographically selected TV-advertisement. A first TV-channel includes TV-programs and periodical advertisement messages. A second TV-channel includes different advertisement messages. Demographical characteristics of a televised viewer are identified, and selected advertisement messages are transmitted to said viewer depending on the demographical characteristics of the viewers.
The above mentioned found documents consequently describe the principle to generate virtual advertisement messages at TV-transmissions.
These documents, however, do not solve the above described problems because they do not explicitly describe advertisement messages at sport events which are arranged at in advance decided places and with in advance decided sizes.